


flower crowns and white dresses

by SightlessHue



Series: punch the ocean [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, An Attempt At Humour, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Sadness sort of, jinjoo are oblivious, minjoo is calm and collected (i think), minjoo is dumb, nako is me, yena is smart ?, yenjin are best friends, yujin is dumb, yulyen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SightlessHue/pseuds/SightlessHue
Summary: they breathe without knowing how to breathe, they loved without knowing what it was to fall in love.are you a piece of my dream in my reality, or are you a piece of reality in my dream?





	flower crowns and white dresses

**Author's Note:**

> SO UHH THE ITALICS DIDNT WORK I THINK? i’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense, it’s probably because it was supposed to be in italics zzzzz but uhh i hope you like the fic :DD 
> 
>  
> 
> i’m pretty sure there’s some cursing in there? so uhh... just wanted to say that?

“an episode of dreams,  
with all of you inside,  
who would’ve thought?  
you’d be with me for the rest of this life.”

yujin is three when they first ‘meet’. yujin had fallen asleep on her mother’s shoulder after a long day of travelling around seoul. 

yujin’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she sees is a white ceiling. in fact, once she flips her body around, she’s in a white room. yujin groans in her dream, but it’s a soundless groan. she’s in a dream after all.

yujin puts her tiny hands on the floor and pushes herself up. she looks around to see if there’s anyone, or if this was just another white room dream of hers that happened once in awhile.

but surprisingly, she isn’t alone this time. there’s a girl, staring right back at her. she looks slightly older than yujin, because of her height. she was wearing a white dress and she had a flower crown sitting on her head.

“hello?” it isn’t a voice, and certainly not a sound. it’s more of a feeling. a feeling that someone’s communicating with yujin.

“hello?” yujin asks back. and she can tell the girl’s heard her because she blinks back at her. 

it’s a dream. yujin thinks. she imagines plants surrounding her and they’re in a garden. then there’s a bench, it’s white in colour and it’s rooted to the ground. there’s flowers surrounding them, mostly in full bloom. it’s spring in her dream, yujin thinks. but then again, there aren’t seasons in dreams.

yujin pads tentatively towards the bench. she sits down on the bench, the other girl still staring at her. 

it’s a few seconds later that the girl walks to yujin and sits herself beside yujin. she tugs her legs in the chair and looks down.

there’s a presence lingering in yujin’s head. the feeling is light, and yujin will eventually come to learn how to love that feeling, of someone by her side.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

as yujin grows, she makes many memories with the girl in her dreams. in every dream, they’re doing something new. they’re never talking. but they’re appreciating the soft silence. 

the girl grows bigger too. the flower crown on her head changes every time they meet.

they’ve been on many adventures together. they’ve been in scary dreams together, sad dreams together, and happy, dumb dreams together.

they’ve been chased by clowns, they’ve have had a loved one die, they’ve eaten candy floss together.

and the white room stays. despite whatever dream they’ve had that day, they’ll always return to the white room. and at the end of the dream, minjoo always leaves first.

it’s a slow effect, it’s like the wind blowing her away, but at the same time she’s fading. it’s always sad when she fades away. it mean yujin can’t play with her anymore.

but the next night, they’ll meet again. and that’s enough motivation for yujin to get into bed early.

 

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

despite not talking much, not talking at all really, they don’t even know each other’s names. but the girl is just yujin’s imagination right?

yujin feels like they know each other so well. even though, she’s just an imaginary friend. 

but do imaginary friends quite disappear?

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“eomma! i had another dream last night!” yujin chatters excitedly to her mother. they’re in the kitchen, yujin’s mother making some food on the stove. yujin is sitting on the marble table and watching her cook.

“what happened?” her mother responds. yujin always tells her mother every dream she has. she tells her about the connection she feels too! 

“well, me and the girl were chased by a large bear.” yujin stretches her hands outwards and gestures widely. “it was this big!”

“really? that’s nice.” yujin’s mother replies sweetly.

“not really, we were so scared.” yujin puffs out her cheeks and looks down at the table.

“do you think i’ll ever know her name?” yujin asks her mother solemnly. her legs hang off the chair and they dangle aimlessly.

“honey, it’s your friend, i think you’ll eventually know her name.” her mother says as she dries her hand on a piece of cloth.

“but we never talk!” yujin huffs and then frowns. why won’t the girl talk to her? well... it’s not like yujin talks to her either.

“i don’t think you’re able to talk in dreams...” her mother tells her.

“but we’ve spoken before!” yujin pouts.

“you can’t hear in dreams, yujin.” her mother tries to explain to her.

“but i could!” yujin pouts and there’s tears gathering in her eyes. “she said hello to me!”

“but you can’t hear anything in dreams.” her mother tries to explain again. her back is facing yujin, so she doesn’t notice when yujin starts crying.

“b-but, she really said hi!” her mother hears her sniffling voice and immediately turns around. “why won’t you believe me! she really said hello! i-is it because she’s not real?”

“no, no that’s not what i was saying!” her mother rushes quickly to yujin’s side and puts a hand on her cheek. she starts wiping the tears that flows down from her eyes.

“but she’s really real!” yujin defends, pointlessly. “i really like her.” 

“of course you do, yujinnie.” her mother hums and places a hand on yujin’s back. she starts patting it slowly, comforting her.

“it feels nice when i’m with her,” yujin sobs turn quieter slowly. “feels cozy, like how my blankets feel.”

“i’m sure it does,” yujin’s mother hugs her. instinctively, yujin nuzzles into her neck.

“i have to get back to cooking now, okay?” her mother pats her back one last time before standing up and kissing her forehead. she looks fondly at yujin. 

“okay...” yujin sniffles one last time before she smiles brightly at her mother. “okay!”

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin is 8 when she feels the weight of pain. it isn’t her pain, though.

“goodnight, yuding.” yujin’s mother kisses her cheek and pulls her blanket up to her chin.

“goodnight, eomma!” yujin closes her eyes. she hears her mother’s footsteps before there’s the sound of the door opening. there’s a click noise and there’s darkness. then the door closes. yujin exhales.

she can’t wait to have another dream tonight. the last few dreams were really interesting. there was on where they were at an amusement park, and then another where they flew to countries together.

yujin hums and snuggles herself in her blankets. with the warmth surrounding her, she slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

tonight, she enters the white room. most of the time, she enters a dream first. she’s always faster than the other girl. yujin gets up and sits down, cross-legged on the ground. then she starts imagining things. today, she feels like their normal garden. just something peaceful.

there’s plants that start appearing, and then flowers that start blooming. it’s always spring in her dream. she imagines their usual white bench. then, she gets up and sits on the bench.

yujin looks down at her dress. she’s wearing the white dress she always wears.

there’s a white veil that covers the bench, sitting on it feels uncomfortable but yujin sits there anyways. she sits, and waits, for the other girl to come. what adventures would they go today?

yujin’s smiling, imagining the different circumstances that would happen today, when there’s a gust of wind. but not quite. it’s more of a gust of feelings.

it washes over yujin and covers her like a blanket. the white room turns dark blue and it looks ominous. yujin shudders, and she’s sure that she shudders outside of her dream too. 

it isn’t cold but there’s a heavy feeling in yujin’s gut. then, the girl appears. she pops into existence. but today, she isn’t standing up. she doesn’t go to stand up. she’s facing away from yujin, she’s kneeling down, body slanting to the side and she’s using a hand to support herself up.

the other hand is covering her face, yujin doesn’t know why. the feeling is heavy and then it clicks. 

sadness. the girl must be feeling sad. sometimes when they’re really happy, the room colours a light yellow. so she must be sad because the colour of the room is blue. a dark blue too.

yujin puts both her hands on the bench as she watches with her mouth agape. she doesn’t know what she should do. but slowly, she pushes herself up and pads towards the girl.

she kneels down in front of the girl, and there’s tears flowing down her cheeks. yujin can see how the sobs wrack the girl’s body and yujin feels so much pain. yujin bites her lips and brushes the girl’s hair away from her face.

she notices how the girl leans into the touch and yujin starts combing her hair. it’s an awkward position, so it doesn’t take long before yujin is sitting down, cross-legged. she puts the girl’s head on her lap and allows the girl to wake up. 

in her mind, she’s chanting ‘it’s okay, it’s okay’. but yujin’s 8. she doesn’t know what to do. she thinks maybe it’s her fault and she wants to burst into tears too. but yujin feels the other girl’s pain.

and it hurts, hurts so much.

they lay in that position until it’s time to wake up. 

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

the next night, they stay in the white room, the other girl isn’t crying anymore either. it’s calm and peaceful. they sit there, staring at the white wall, their thoughts drifting around them. 

you can’t see them, obviously, but that doesn’t make the thoughts less real.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“eomma, it’s been five days since i last saw her...” yujin whines to her mother, her lips formed into a pout.

“dont worry, yuding-ah... she’ll come back eventually.” her mother reassures her. they’re sitting on the couch, yujin occupying most of the space by spreading her body out.

“but i miss her,” yujin frowns. she hasn’t seen her in dreams recently. she had been in the white room, just sitting and waiting. but she never came.

“she’ll be back soon,” her mother repeats. yujin nods her head along to her words. she wants to believe that the girl will return. she will believe the girl will return.

her dreams feels so empty without her.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin’s 11 and she hasn’t given up on the dream girl. she still sees her sometimes, when she’s taking a nap in the afternoon, or sometimes at night. it’s a rare occurrence but yujin cherishes it by spending it in silence with the girl.

her mother had attributed the girl to saying it was yujin’s imaginary friend when they were kids. saying that as yujin grew older, maybe she grew out of having an imaginary friend.

but yujin knows better. the girl isn’t part of her imagination. she’s real, yujin thinks. even though she only appears in her dreams. but that one day where yujin combed her fingers through her hair as the girl sobbed. that was when yujin realised that the girl was real.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“argh,” yena grunts and pushes herself back from the claw machine she was previously playing.

“missed again?” yujin asks, teasingly. yena grunts in response.

they’re in an arcade, releasing stress. well, not really yujin’s stress, it’s more of yena’s. yujin’s leaning against a wall as she watches yena with amusement.

“why did you want to come here anyways?” yujin asks when yena is slotting coins into the machine.

yena leans over the claw machine and looks at the toys inside, aiming for a particular one. there’s a lollipop hanging loosely from her mouth.

“stressed.” yena grunts, clicking the button which drops the claw.

 

“obviously.” yujin rolls her eyes.

“elaborate...” yujin snorts. obviously yena was stressed. she only ever played claw games when she was stressed. which was weird because claw games make yujin stressed.

yujin glances over at where yena is playing. she flicks the joystick expertly before pressing the button. yujin’s eyes zone in onto the gray mark on yena’s index finger.

 

 

“i-i have a soulmate...” yena told yujin. they were sitting down on the couch, playing video games when yujin asked her about the scar. it had been on her mind for awhile now and yujin thought it was a nice time to ask her.

it was a gray scar, kind of like ashes. 

“my soulmate... died...” yena inhaled sharply after saying those words. “we were connected by a red string...”

“yena...” yujin says, before getting shut up by yena.

“it’s okay, i’m over it... i lost her when i was eight...” yena sighs and relaxes back into the couch. “when she left, there was a burn in my skin and the thread disappeared.”

her story reminded yujin of herself. she lost the girl in her dream when she was eight. but not quite lost. more like... disappeared.

“sorry, yena...” yujin says before yena clicks her tongue in annoyance.

“yah, i said it was okay.” yena rolls her eyes and picks up the game controller. “now start the game back up so i can kick your arse.”

yujin laughs.

 

 

maybe it’s selfish to think that luckily yujin didn’t have a soulmate, so that she wouldn’t have to go through a pain like that. the pain of your soulmate disappearing, the pain of never meeting your other half.

“it’s yuri isn’t it?” yujin sighs out as she slots in the coins into her own machine. yena grunts in response.

“just talk to each other, work it out...” yujin says. “communication is key.”

“you say it like it’s easy.” yena sighs and presses the button to drop the claw. it picks up a pink dinosaur. yena squats down to pick up the dinosaur before placing it in a plastic bag.

“it is, though, you’re making it more complicated by ignoring her.” yujin rolls her eyes. “you like her, and she likes you, simple.”

“says the one who has never been in a relationship.”

“low hit, yena, low hit.” yujin whistles lowly.

“it’s not that simple.” yena groans. “i rejected her, knowing my own feelings.”

“and now it’s awkward?” yujin raises an eyebrow.

“now it’s awkward.” yena sighs.

“apologise, then...” yujin says. “be honest.”

“but what’s she gonna think when she knows i had a soulmate.” yena adjusts the lollipop in her mouth so that it doesn’t slip out.

“she’s gonna be fine with it.” yujin says. “it’s not that big of a deal, yen.”

“but what if it is?” yena groans. 

“then her loss,” yujin clicks her tongue and presses her button so that her claw drops. she picks up a pink dolphin.

“seriously, yen, it ain’t that big, don’t stress, yeah?” yujin tells her friend, who’s frowning away.

“yeah...” yena breathes out in defeat. 

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“yen, let’s go, it’s getting dark..” yujin murmurs to yena who’s taking her time to eat her bingsu. they’re both sitting at the bingsu shop beside the arcade and enjoying their cold treat.

“yeah, you’re right, i need to go home and sort out some things before we start college.” yena sighs and plays with the remaining bingsu in her cup.

“want me to walk you home?” yena glances up at yujin’s face. 

“yeah... thanks.” yujin looks down embarrassedly. she’s afraid of the night and darkness. 

“don’t worry,” yena hums. “when they start the dorm systems then you’ll get to sleep with someone else in the room.”

“yeah,” yujin smiles at yena. the apartment she currently lives at was borrowed from one of her relatives who owned a house here.

“you excited for college?” yena suddenly asks, picking up her cup and pushing her chair behind her. yujin follows.

“not really...” yujin sighs. she dumps her cup into the bin on her way out.

“same...” yena hums. 

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin enters the white room, again. she’s always in the white room if she’s not somewhere else having a shitty nightmare. but the girl is never there, except for the times yujin decides to take a nap in the afternoons.

but today, when she enters her dream, the girl is there, sitting on the same bench yujin always does. yujin has the tendency to sit on the left side, leaving the right side empty for the girl. but the right side, tonight, isn’t empty.

the girl sits there, a flower crown gracing her head. the flower crown is a completely different crown, something that yujin has never seen before. yujin squints, trying to figure out the flowers on it. 

the crown has white and yellow tulips weaved into it, signifying hope and sincerity. (at least that’s what yujin thinks from the countless google searches she has went through) 

she’s still wearing the same dress, just bigger, to fit her growing form.

yujin stands up sluggishly and threads towards the girl cautiously. she’s aware that it’s a dream but she doesn’t want to scare the other girl away.

it’s been a few months since yujin last saw her, almost a year, and she’s changed quite a lot. she looks more mature and her features are sharp and delicate, reminding yujin of a feather. 

she’s afraid of sitting down, because the last time she sat down, the girl disappeared immediately, leaving yujin alone.

but when the girl gives a pretty smile and pats the seat next to her, yujin can’t find it in herself to disobey her.

yujin hangs her head low and plants herself down on the seat gracefully, her dress flowing down her sides.

they sit in complete silence, but yujin’s missed this feeling for so long. she closes her eyes and lets herself bask in the silence and the warm presence beside her.

she’s missed it so much.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“okay, okay i’m coming.” yujin huffs into the phone. she can’t stop the feeling she gets from her dream last night, though.

“you’re ten minutes late.” yena fumes from the other side of the line.

yujin has woke up late and she hasn’t even taken a shower. she just changed her clothes before taking her already packed luggage and exiting her apartment.

“calm down,” yujin rolls her eyes.

“yujin, you know how these dorms are sorted.” yena hisses into the phone. “the later we are, the worse rooms we get.”

“okay, okay i’m here!” yujin steps out of the elevator and she immediately spots yena. she’s dressed in a long sleeved black top with some tights and there’s a flannel tied around her waist.

yujin on the other hand, is wearing a simple white shirt, and some jeans, her hair is swooped to the sides so that her forehead is exposed.

yujin pulls the phone away from her ear and clicks end call. she pockets her phone before walking to yena.

“let’s go,” yujin says cheerily.

“lEtS gO, she says, like she didn’t just arrive ten minutes late.” yena murmurs under her breath, but yujin catches it anyways.

“i told you, i’m sorry.” yujin says, even though she knows yena doesn’t mean any harm when she says those things.

“i know, let’s just hurry.” yena clicks her tongue. yujin knows why she’s like this. they got a shitty dorm last year.

“we’re rooming together, right?” yujin asks, just to clarify.

“about that...” yena side-glances yujin and chews her bottom lip anxiously. “i thought... you know we could mix things up this year... and we get different roommates?”

yujin pauses in her steps, her luggage hitting her legs before they come to a halt.

“okay,” yujin breathes out, and then continues walking. yena raises an eyebrow.

“really? alright? that’s it?” yena eyes yujin suspiciously.

“yeah... i guess i should start making more friends, you’re my only friend.” yujin sighs.

“you forgot yuri,” yena adds.

“ugh, i hate her, i’m always third wheeling whenever she’s around.” yujin says with no malice in her voice. in fact, she actually really likes yuri. 

“yah, don’t be like that.” yena giggles. “you’re not third wheeling, we’re not even dating.”

“but it feels like it!” yujin throws her free hand that isn’t dragging her luggage up into the air. “you’re both always staring at each other with heart-eyes.” 

“not t-true!” yena’s cheeks flush red and she turns to look at the front to hide her blush.

“you gonna confess soon?” yujin nudges her. yujin likes to think that after that arcade session, yena has gone back and did some reflecting.

“i don’t know,” yena shrugs, trying to look nonchalant but they all know she’s gay panicking.

“sure,” yujin plays it off and shrugs and they walk in silence, conversation not needed.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin taps her feet impatiently on the ground. they’re so close to the counter now, just two students in front of them. 

“next!” yena takes a glance at yujin and nods before she’s walking to the counter and giving her information to the lady. yujin grimaces, she sucks at making friends. 

her mind’s going into overdrive and she’s overthinking every possibility of who her roommate could be. an asshole? someone she had beef with?not that yujin has had enough human contact to be able to form negative relationships with people. psh.

 

“next!” yujin blinks and realised she’s at the front of the line. she tightens her hold on her luggage and walks forward to the counter.

“name, ic,” the lady laments, she’s been doing this the whole day, she must be tired.

“ahn yujin,” yujin says and hands the lady her ic. the lady takes it lazily and glances at the card and indentifications a few times while typing something into her computer.

“alright, our assistant will lead you to your room.” the lady doesn’t take her eyes of the computer and yujin is struggling to hear her. she slides a key on the table, together with her ic before she’s shouting ‘next!’

yujin takes her things and quickly walks away, walking towards the row of ‘assistants’ that were waiting to assist them. yujin spots eunbi, a dance senior and immediately heads to her direction.

“hi,” yujin says shyly. eunbi is a friendly senior so she’s not afraid to approach her. it was better than approaching complete strangers.

“oh hey, yujin!” eunbi grins at her, she’s friendly, as always. “you need a way to your dorm?”

yujin nods shyly and let’s eunbi lead the way. she’s talking about something, but all yujin does is nod in response, not contributing much to the conversation. she doesn’t know how much she can speak to eunbi, she’s still a senior.

“i’m pretty sure your roommate is already in there,” eunbi glances at yujin as they step into the lift. she quickly presses the seventh floor before allowing the doors to close.

“i’ve seen that room number today,” eunbi shrugs. yujin hums.

“is she... like... normal?” yujin cringes at her phrasing of sentence, she just wants to make sure that she isn’t an asshole.

“oh, yeah, she’s pretty shy, and she’s from america.” eunbi supplies helpfully and there’s a ding before the lift doors are opening. they walk through the corridors in relative silence, yujin looking at every wall, memorising the path to her dorm.

“here, 0762.” eunbi stops at the door and yujin stares at it. it looks normal, just like the rest of the dorms, except that this is going to be her dorm. she’s going to stay here for the next year.

without warning, eunbi lifts her fist up and knocks on the door. and yujin panics. what does she say? it’s their first time meeting. how do you make friends. what does-

the door swings open and in front of it stands a figure. a figure all too familiar. yujin’s heart picks up pace.

yujin looks into her eyes and it’s the same eyes, the same ones in her dreams. the other girl’s mouth is agape and yujin sees recognition in her eyes.

“kim minjoo, meet ahn yujin.” 

yujin looks at the girl, with pretty features and her ash brown silky hair. her eyes large and innocent.

are you a piece of my dream in reality or a piece of reality in my dream?

kim minjoo. they lock eyes, and for the first time in her life, yujin feels complete. she feels whole for the first time in her life.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin glances around at the room. she’s sat on her bed and there’s a silence hanging in the room. it isn’t a comfortable one. it’s thick and it’s suffocating and makes the room feel so much smaller than it actually is.

yujin is shy and that doesn’t work well when you put her in the same room as the girl she’s been seeing in her dreams for all her life.

yujin hears the soft clearing of throat and glances towards minjoo. god, even when she clears her throat it sounds delicate.

“yujin, right?” minjoo asks, giving yujin a small smile. 

“y-yeah,” yujin didn’t mean for her voice to come out as small as it did, but her throat was dry.

“so... where are you from?” minjoo attempts at conversation and yujin follows, grappling the chance to speak like a lifeline. anything but that awkward silence.

minjoo is placing her books onto her desk and organising them. there’s a pot of flowers that occupy the top right side of the table. yujin isn’t sure what the flowers are supposed to be.

“daejeon,” yujin says and her voice sounds clearer this time. she wants to unpack her luggage but she’s too lazy.

yujin likes to think that her room is pretty decent. the walls have been newly painted and it smells sweet. or maybe that’s how minjoo smells, like vanilla.

“nice place,” minjoo hums. yujin isn’t sure how she seems so delicate and graceful, but she pulls it off nicely.

“yeah,” yujin agreed silently before it’s back to silence, but this time, it’s less heavy.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin doesn’t anticipate sleeping that night. her bed is on the right, and it’s right beside a wall. she could sleep but she’s afraid of meeting the girl in her dream. she’s afraid of minjoo.

yujin stares at the wall in front of and she listens to the whirring of the air conditioner. she listens to minjoo’s breathing and how they eventually even out and yujin thinks she’s asleep. yujin sighs and flips over her body.

she’s tired, she wants to shut her eyes and let the warmth of sleep take her away. but she’s scared. what if minjoo really is the girl in her dream?

yujin thinks, and thinks, her mind going in a spiral of questions. she doesn’t realise when her eyelids start becoming heavier, or when her body relaxes. she doesn’t register that she’s drifted off to sleep until she’s in the white room again.

and minjoo is there.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

yujin feels stiff as they stare at each other, yujin on the floor and minjoo on the bench. they always stare at each other, except this time, the air around them is familiarity. they know each other.

minjoo stands up first and she pulls her hand out. and for the first time, she opens her mouth, and there’s words flowing out of her mouth. there’s sounds.

“ahn yujin,” minjoo smiles prettily. yujin gapes staring at her, mouth so wide a fly could enter it, but there’s no flies in this dream.

“k-kim minjoo...” yujin whispers, she doesn’t take minjoo’s hand, she’s too scared. yujin isn’t prepared for it when a wave of coldness swamps over them and she’s stuck. stuck in her own dream. she can’t move and neither can minjoo. she see minjoo’s eyeballs rolling around in fear. it feels like they’re trapped in glue, seeming to be unable to move.

yujin squeezes her eyes shut. but when she opens them, her eyelids are heavy and it’s dark. that’s when she realises she’s awake. 

she rolls over so quickly she ends up landing on the floor, a loud thud echoing the walls of the night. 

“shit, you okay?” minjoo hisses from above yujin. yujin glances up at her and groans. her head hurts.

is she the girl? is minjoo the girl in her dreams? her mind doesn’t stop with the questions, and her head is throbbing, all she wants to do is wrap up in a burrito and forget anything happened.

but she can’t do that with minjoo’s soft gaze lingering on her. yujin turns her head, and she’s at an awkward angle, her neck should hurt but she can’t focus on anything other than minjoo’s glazed over eyes that look at her like yujin hung the stars in the sky.

“kim minjoo,” minjoo pulls out her hand from her blanket and holds it out to yujin. yujin stares at her and it’s exactly like her dream, except minjoo isn’t in her pretty white dress, and there’s no flower crown on her head. but she’s still gorgeous.

and that’s enough for yujin to conclude that she wants minjoo to be by her side forever.

 

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

they don’t sleep after that, after all how could they?

 

“so…” yujin bites her lip, she doesn’t know what’s going on, and who minjoo is.

“so…” minjoo repeats after her and gives minjoo a toothy smile when yujin gives her a judging glance.

“i guess you’re my imaginary friend,” minjoo shrugs casually and adjusts herself on the bed so that she’s more comfortable.

“imaginary friend?” yujin frowns at the term. she has never played minjoo as just an imaginary friend in her head.

“yeah… but i guess not really.” minjoo’s looking down. “you’ve always felt real.”

“you too,” yujin blurts out. her cheeks are probably a bright red and she’s lucky it’s dark.

“so… i guess we’re dream buddies?” minjoo frowns at the term. “why are we dream buddies?”

yujin blinks a few times. why? she doesn’t know why they’ve been connected since young, or why nothing seems to be making sense.

“i don’t know why,” yujin groans. “my head hurts.”

there’s a light giggle coming from the other bed. 

“okay, then, you big baby, go and sleep.” yujin smiles. she hates when people call her that. but somehow, minjoo makes it seem more bearable. (or perhaps yujin just doesn’t want to admit that she likes it)

“good night,” yujin closes her eyes and turns away from minjoo. she’s unable to fall asleep, though. with the knowledge that she will see minjoo in her dream again.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“did you sleep well?” minjoo asks the next morning, like they haven’t just found out they’ve been seeing each other in their dreams for the longest time.

“yeah,” yujin whispers, her voice croaky because her throat is dry. 

“you didn’t dream, though.” minjoo says under her breath and yujin probably wasn’t supposed to hear it but she does. 

“i didn’t sleep well, then…” yujin admits before the room is silent, the only thing you could hear was their breathing.

“i’m going out,” yujin says and sits up abruptly, swings her legs over her blanket and then grabs a plain shirt and tights before she’s entering the toilet and quickly changing.

she exits the toilet and grabs her new keys. she takes one glance at minjoo, to find that she has been sitting on her bed and watching yujin move around. yujin blushes and quickly unlocks the door before she steps and and closes the door.

she leans her head on the door once she’s outside and she closes her eyes. she sighs and groans. there’s other students walking through the corridors that are probably judging yujin but right now, she couldn’t care less.

yujin sighs and she’s about to start walking when the door swings open, and her head that was previously leaning on the door swings in with the door.

yujin stumbles forward and comes face to face with minjoo. their faces are so close that yujin could feel minjoo’s breath fanning on her face.

yujin clears her throat loudly and pulls away. minjoo smiles in amusement before remembering what she had opened the door for.

“right, you left your phone here.” minjoo holds out yujin’s phone that looks too big in minjoo’s hands. 

“thanks, sorry.” yujin bows before she’s sprinting out of there so fast that she probably would have won a medal.

yujin feels the stares of the other students on her back but she continues running before she’s stopping at an elevator and then banging on a door, hitting it recklessly.

“yena.” yujin knocks the door desperately, hoping for said person to answer the door. but yena isn’t an early bird, and yujin is here a bit too early.

the door swings open and yujin expects to be greeted by yena but instead it’s her roommate.

right.

the girl looks at her slightly confused. yujin would be too, if she were her, opening up your door only to see a disheveled teenager at your doorstep having a crisis.

“hi, i’m yujin, is yena awake?” yujin asks without missing a beat, she tiptoes to look inside, even though there is no need, she towers over her anyways.

“um, i’m nako, and yena… isn’t awake?” nako raises an eyebrow.

“can you let me in?” yujin begs, she should be ashamed of how desperate she’s being but she’s really too desperate to care.

“sure,” nako opens the door to let her in skeptically. 

yujin runs in and immediately spots yena on her bed, snoring away.

“yena.” yujin screams as she jumps onto the sound asleep girl. “WAKE UP.”

yena groans and turns around.

oh, so you’re gonna play this game, huh?

yujin steps off the bed calmly. she turns around, only to see nako, was that her name? holding a water gun in her hand.

“what’s that?” yujin asks as she stares at the gun.

“n-nothing.” nako replies and shifts backwards.

“what is it.” yujin rolls her eyes.

“it’s to attack you if you’re here to steal something.” nako whispers. “i would have taken the knife under my bed but you’re standing there.”

what the hell?

“um… would you mind if you borrowed me the water gun?” yujin asks. she doesn’t expect nako to agree but she does. yujin grabs the gun and aims it on yena’s face.

“there’s nothing in this gun except water, right?” yujin asks, just in case there’s pepper spray or something in the gun.

“plain tap water.” nako shrugs and watches as yujin squirts water on to yena’s face.

“wake up, bitch.” yujin doesn’t stop squirting the water.

“stop,” yena whines and her hands come out to blindly push yujin away. yujin puts the gun down and sits on the bed.

“so, are you going to be the best friend you are and listen to my mid-day crisis?” yena asks.

“mid-day? what? it’s that late?” yena shoots up from her bed and grabs the clock residing on her bedside table.

“no, i just,” yujin inhales. “nevermind, just.” 

“it’s too-early-in-the-morning-to-be-awake.” yena shows the clock to yujin. “whatever you’ve woken me up for, it better be good.”

“okay, okay but… i think i met the girl in my dreams.” at this, yena perks up and squints at yujin. 

“yujin, sweetie, i know you’re dumb, but it’s supposed to be ‘the girl of my dreams’.” yena deadpans. but, she sits upright abruptly and rests her elbow on her knee, and uses a hand to support her head. “tell me about her.”

“no, yena, i really meant it as the girl in my dreams.” yujin stresses the in. “y’know the one i’ve told you about?”

“the one you perhaps have a crush on?” yena says. yujin gapes at yena before looking backwards to see nako still staring at them.

“shut up, yena.” yujin hisses. “i don’t have a crush on her.”

“that’s funny because—” yujin smacks her hand over yena’s mouth. she notices how nako almost dashes forward (probably to get a knife or something), but doesn’t take much notice to it.

“hey, nako? could you give me and yena some privacy?” yujin says through gritted teeth, annoyance clear.

“sure,” nako shrugs before exiting the room quickly. yena squirms in yujin’s hold. there’s something wet touching yujin’s hand and it takes a few seconds for yujin to register that yena, has in fact, licked her hand.

“what the hell?” yujin pulls back and hisses.

“now, continuing from where you rudely cut me off, didn’t you say you liked her because she gave a sense of warm comfort,” yena pauses. “even though you only met her in your dreams?”

“i don’t know but apparently she’s real.” yujin sighs. “she’s so real she’s my roommate.”

“she’s your what?” yena shouts before smacking her own hands over her own mouth.

“yeah, she sees me in her dreams too. we’re like… connected by our dreams.” yujin gestures wildly. she doesn’t know what’s going on either. 

“so… you’ve seen her since you were pretty much born, and then you’ve recently discovered that she’s real…” yena turns to look and yujin, places her hand over yujin’s. “yujin, don’t you get it? you’re soulmates. it sounds like a soulmate bond.”

yujin blinks once.

then twice.

then she looks at yena.

3

2

1

yujin screeches.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“so, you’re telling me, we have been connected by our dreams all along?” yena nods and yujin breaks out into laughter. she sounds insane, psychopathic even.

“are you… okay?” yena, out of her years of being yujin’s friend, has never seen her in this state. state of… shock? surprise? what?

“i’m fine.” yujin wipes the loose tears that escaped her eyes from laughing. “as fine as someone can be after realising that have just realised that they have a soulmate. just peachy.”

“yujin…” yena frowns. yujin knows soulmates are a touchy subject for her. 

“just clarifying, though.” yujin puts her hand on yena’s shoulder and looks her dead in yena’s eyes, like she hadn’t been laughing five seconds before. “you’re okay with me talking about my soulmate right?”

yena nods. “it’s fine.”

“alright great.” yujin heaves and exhales.

yujin doesn’t realise she’s gone on an hour rant.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“so, we’ve established that you maybe-sorta-have a crush on her?” yena says, raising an eyebrow.

“yes…” yujin sighs. 

“yeah, so i think my advice would be to go get her.” 

“what?” yujin stares. “that’s-”

“-the best advice you’ve ever heard? i know, yudinnie.” yena hums and stares at her nails.

yujin considers this. duh, yujin isn’t dumb, she knows to ‘get her’ but it isn’t as easy as that. the soulmate complicacy and all that crap.

“are you sure it’s that easy?” yujin asks. soulmates are complicated. complicated feelings, complicated bonds, complicated… soulmates.

“yujin, you’re making it harder than it’s supposed to be.” yena rolls her eyes. “soulmates don’t have to be complicated, soulmates could be the simplest thing.”

“i mean, it’s just easy as that, falling in love.” yujin frowns.

“you’re really bad at taking your own advice, yena.” yujin looks at yena. if that’s how ‘simple’ it is, then why can’t she just ask yuri out?

“don’t drag my situation into this, yujin.” yena says sternly. “besides, i’ve already decided to ask yuri out.”

“what? really? when? how?” yujin crawls up to yena, she pretty much looks like some hyena.

“tomorrow, but let’s not shift the subject.” yena pushes yujin’s forehead so that she’s back to sitting normally.

“you’re going to go back to your dorm, and you’re going to talk it out. like civilised adults.” yena gestures wildly. “even though you’re nothing like civilised.”

“wow, ouch, yena, you’re supposed to give support.” yujin clutches her heart and gives a hurt expression.

“shut up, yujin, just do it.” yena adds. “communication is key.”

“you sound like an expert.” yujin jokes.

“i probably am.” yena quirks an eyebrow smugly.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

go back to your dorm and talk it out like civilised adults.

easier said than done, yena. yujin wants to roll her eyes at yena’s light-hearted words. she wants to do that, you know talking it out. but she can’t, her heart feels super heavy and she’s really jittery, she can’t stop twisting her mouth in different directions.

yujin sighs and tries to calm herself down. she steps into the elevator and lets it bring her up to her floor. in the meantime, she considers what she wants to say.

hey, minjoo. we kinda just met but we’re soulmates! how exciting.

no, that’s too weird. she can’t just say it outright like that. or can she?

hi, minjoo. i would like to speak to you about our bond.

no, too formal she can’t do that. ugh. yujin bangs her head on the wall of the elevator. she’s not even that close to minjoo, that is, if they didn’t have the bond.

soulmates are so complicated, ew.

hey, minjoo! i’m back!

are they on friendly terms yet where one can announce when they’re back? will minjoo even care that yujin is back? debatable. 

the elevator dings and yujin steps out, albeit ungracefully. she manages to trip over the air and then stumble on her feet a few times. wow, the nerves are overwhelming.

yujin sighs and starts counting in her head.

1

2

3

4

yujin continues counting, like its some sort of ritual. well, perhaps it actually is. yujin twists her mouth to one side in consideration. obviously, she’s attempting to escape from the fact that she’s about to converse with minjoo.

after finding out that they’re soulmates. yay!!

yujin rolls her eyes at herself. she reaches in her pocket and hooks her fingers into the ring that’s connected to her keys. she pulls them out and jacks the keys into the keyhole, turns it in one swoop motion before pushing the door open with her palm.

she peeks her head inside, she considers saying something, but there’s no need because the person that’s sitting on minjoo’s bed isn’t minjoo. in fact, yujin has no idea who she is and what she’s doing here.

the girl is sitting on the bed, knees tucked up to her chin and she’s staring into blank space. it’s clearly painted on her face that she’s in thought, so maybe she doesn’t notice when yujin has crept into the room.

yujin stops breathing for a moment. what does she do? her mind reels and she licks her lips before she clears her throat, hopefully loud enough for the other to hear.

the girl lifts her head up, her large doe eyes staring straight at yena. she looks startled, like a deer caught in headlights. she has a lot of cheeks, if that makes sense. yujin suppresses the urge to squeeze them. she likes her tongue against her cheek to ground herself. she looks so adorable.

“uhhhh who are you…?” yujin says after an intense staring competition, both confused as heck.

“oh! you must be minjoo’s roommate!” the girl snaps out of her trance and jumps upright, folding her legs into a cross-legged position.

“hello! i’m hitomi!” the girl, now hitomi, waves at her brightly, she smiles and her eyes form into crescents. it’s a sweet smile.

“oh, uh hi, i’m yujin.” yujin says uncertainly, shuffling her feet nervously. she still doesn’t know why she’s in her room.

“oh, i know!” hitomi looks back up at yujin. yujin wants to find the will to think that this all is creepy but with hitomi‘s pure eyes staring at her, she can't find it in herself to question it. 

although, her face seems to have done the job for her since hitomi suddenly perks up again, saying more things.

“you’re probably wondering why i’m here, or where’s minjoo.” hitomi says quickly, yujin almost doesn’t catch what she says. “i swear, i’m not a kidnapper, minjoo’s just in the toilet.”

ahhh, the toilet. right, that’s normal.

“oh.” yujin breathes out.

“yeah! and i’m her friend.” hitomi says almost proudly and she smiles like she’s satisfied with herself. okay?...

“so uh…” yujin tries to say something to continue the conversation but then there’s the sound of the door opening and minjoo steps out of the toilet. good timing.

“oh hey, you’re back.” she stares at yujin, completely disregarding hitomi who’s still sitting on her bed.

“yeah, i am.” yujin exhales breathily. she tries to calm her heart beat.

“so uhhh i’ll just go out now! bye!” hitomi climbs down the bed quietly and shouts the words before she rushes out the door.

minjoo watches as she flies out of the room and she chuckles.

“your friend’s really adorable.” yujin blurts out. “she has so much cheeks. is that even humanly possible?”

minjoo blinks at yujin before she bursts out into laughter. “i’ll tell her you said that.” minjoo says after calming down.

“hey! that’s no fair.” yujin huffs. she’s acting so childish but it’s on purpose. she wants to avoid the conversation they were meaning to have.

stall for awhile more, yujin.

but apparently, that wasn’t minjoo’s plan because there’s a pause in their conversation and minjoo slips onto her bed, folding her legs neatly and sitting down.

god, why does everything minjoo do just look so graceful. royalty, maybe. she just looks so pretty and lovely. seriously, screw her for being this graceful.

minjoo gestures to yujin’s bed, obviously asking her to make herself comfortable. she gives her a bright smile.

yujin doesn’t know how she’s so calm.

yujin plops herself onto the bed, not even half as graceful as what minjoo had did. yujin grabs a pillow and hugs it to her chest, her chin resting on the pillow.

“so,” yujin squeaks out, softer than she intended. she clears her throat in embarrassment.

“so,” minjoo says, repeating after yujin. she sat in an upright position, almost looking like she was doing some sort of yoga practice.

“so, about this uhh soulmate thing.” yujin says awkwardly, playing with the tip of the pillow and avoiding minjoo’s eyes. she looks everywhere but them. it doesn’t help that minjoo’s eyes are so big and pretty and it’s so easy to get lost in them.

there’s like a whole galaxy in them. like, instead of the milky way, there was the juice way, or something, yujin doesn’t know, she isn’t a scientist.

“yeah,” minjoo sighs. why, was she upset that yujin was her soulmate? disappointed maybe? don’t worry, yujin gets that a lot. “i uhh, just wanted to say i’m not familiar with this crap, like at all.”

and that’s probably the least proper statement minjoo has said before.

“i’m not either.” yujin cracks a smile, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. “i guess we can figure out together, right?”

“right.” minjoo nods her head, her eyes trailing on yujin.

“where did you go this morning?” minjoo asks, all of a sudden. 

“to my friend’s dorm.” yujin shrugs. “i was trying to wrap my head around this soulmate stuff.”

“i guess she’s more experienced.” yujin pauses, thinking about her friend’s burnt finger. “albeit, sadly.”

minjoo looks at her questioningly but yujin shakes her head and looks at her bed. she continues picking at the top of her pillow and humming a song under her breath.

“what about your friend, though.” yujin says, feeling the need to ask, since minjoo asked too. “why was she here?”

“oh hi-chan?” minjoo says. “same as you, i guess, except hitomi’s as hopeless as me when it comes to romance.”

“really?” yujin raises an eyebrow. “you look like the type that would write love letters.”

“maybe.” minjoo smiles cheekily. “stick for long enough and maybe you’ll find out.”

yujin chokes on air at that statement. she clenches her fist underneath her mouth and coughs into it. minjoo crawls over and pats yujin’s back, helping her. or maybe not, because at that, yujin chokes some more.

“you okay?” minjoo asks when yujin stops choking. 

yujin nods, hoping minjoo removes her hand before yujin goes into cardiac arrest.

but apparently, minjoo kinda hates yujin, because her hand stays there, rubbing yujin’s back. yujin fidgets uncomfortably but it goes unnoticed by minjoo.

“y’know, i really missed you…” minjoo says, all of a sudden. yujin’s breath hitches, and she inhaled sharply.

that statement’s pretty fucking vague if you ask her. missed her how? missed yujin in her dreams?

hold up, missing could mean two whole different things.

but maybe it makes sense in both contexts.

minjoo stopped appearing in dreams and they ‘met’ each other less often. or maybe it was the fact that they missed each other in their dreams.

like throwing a ball but it doesn’t hit the target. 

“missed me how?” yujin says, she was dying to know.

yujin misses her too, you know. it’s weird. missing someone whom yujin thought was just a part of her imagination.

an imaginary friend, imaginary best friend, imaginary love of her life that turned out to be real.

“just… missed you,” minjoo kinda gives a small shrug and this is the first time yujin sees minjoo almost lose composure. when it’s not in her dreams of course. and watching this all unfold right in front of her, minjoo’s hand resting on yujin’s back, it makes everything seem so much more real.

“missed you too.” yujin whispers and closes her eyes. she pulls her hands up and digs her palms into her eyes.

“it’s just,” yujin inhales, trying her best not to start crying. “you were there all my life, but then, one day, you just, i don’t know… disappeared, dropped off the face of earth.”

“i was so disheartened. my little eight year old mind couldn’t handle it.” yujin digs her palms harder into her eyes. she doesn’t want to cry. not in front of minjoo. she notices when minjoo’s hand stops rubbing yujin’s back and when minjoo inhaled sharply, when minjoo’s breathing seemed to have ceased.

“and then i grew older and then i decided maybe you weren’t real, maybe you were just a piece of imagination my eight year old mind created because i was lonely.” yujin’s voice cracks. she doesn’t stop rubbing her eyes. she doesn’t want to see if minjoo is looking at her or if she’s in the same state as her.

maybe it affected minjoo as much as it did to yujin.

maybe it wasn't just a one-sided thing.

“but then you kept appearing here and there, and i was so confused.” yujin snorted, and then sniffled. “i had the teeniest crush on you that time.”

she feels minjoo stiffen up beside her and yujin doesn’t blame her.

“just, a tiny, tiny crush.” yujin shakes her head. “i don’t know how i started liking a character i built up in my head.”

“maybe i was crazy.” yujin pulls her hands away from her face, she musters up the courage to look at minjoo.

sadly, happily, unfortunately, luckily, yujin doesn’t know, minjoo’s in the same state as her, or maybe worse. she’s sitting beside yujin, knees tucked up to her chin and she stares innocently at yujin, tears sliding down her cheeks, but she doesn’t bother wiping them.

“i’m sorry,” minjoo whispers and yujin hates the way she does that. the thing where she just takes the blame like she should be apologising.

“why’re apologising,” yujin asks, her hands reaching out, but then it stills there. are they at a stage where yujin can freely wipe tears away from minjoo’s face?

perhaps not, but yujin wills her hands to move forward and cup minjoo’s cheeks, wiping away the fat tear drops that had fallen.

“it’s not your fault.” yujin whispers. she feels so bad for making minjoo think that maybe it’s her fault that they didn’t see each other.

“if not mine, then whose?” minjoo replies, melting into the embrace of yujin’s hands. she nuzzles into her palms.

“i don’t know, the gods, the stars?” yujin shrugs, cracking a lopsided smile. “maybe we were almost star-crossed lovers.”

“but then the universe decided that it’d be nice if we got a happy ending.” yujin grins at minjoo, hoping that it’ll make minjoo smile. “and then we found each other.”

“that’s so cheesy.” minjoo snorts, her tears have stopped falling, and her innocent eyes are staring right back at yujin.

“right? yikes, i can’t believe i just said that.” yujin shudders and minjoo giggles at her.

there’s a silent pause to their conversation and they’re kinda just staring at each other. yujin’s hands that had been cupping minjoo’s face before had trailed to comb through minjoo’s hair.

“your hair’s really soft.” yujin says, half-heartedly. she just doesn’t want it to be silent. maybe an answer would be nice.

“thanks, i try.” minjoo smiles that really stupid angelic smile that makes yujin’s heart stupidly thump for.

damnit.

“hey,” yujin adds, “i meant what i said.”

“yeah?” minjoo asks, like she needs a confirmation.

“yeah.” yujin breathes out. “yeah.” she says a second time, like she’s convincing herself. but she’s already convinced.

minjoo untucks her knees and hesitantly wraps her hands around yujin’s form. yujin turns around so that she can nuzzle her face into minjoo’s neck.

“yujin…” minjoo asks. “are you crying?”

there’s a playful tone to it, like she’s teasing yujin for crying.

“no,” yujin mumbles, face still buried in minjoo’s neck. she’s definitely not crying from being overwhelmed.

“i just…” yujin frowns. “stress tears. ugly. stress. tears.”

“my emotions are too bagged up i just had to turn on my tap and let them flow.” yujin sounds out her thoughts, hoping minjoo doesn’t judge her. and she doesn’t, she just giggles lightly.

“you know why i didn’t appear anymore?” minjoo asks. yujin can feel her playing with her hair.

“why?” yujin asks.

“because i went to america, you dimwit.” yujin can almost hear the eye roll in her voice. and right, america. 

“is that why you were crying? in that one dream.” yujin asks, her voice muffled. minjoo takes time to consider this.

“you still remember that?” minjoo sounds like she’s in disbelief, even though she shouldn’t.

“yeah, you must’ve been pretty upset for you to even cry while asleep.” yujin mumbles. “it hurt for me too, you know.”

“oh,” minjoo answers. “i didn’t.”

“well it did.” yujin says. “but it’s not your fault.”

“i think this bond is nice.” yujin says. “you feel warm.”

at that, minjoo breaks out into loud laughter, covering her mouth. yujin would know since she lifted up her face to see that moment.

“don’t do that.” yujin frowns.

“do what?” minjoo mirrors her frown.

“the thing where you cover your laugh with your hand.” yujin gestures wildly.

“oh,” minjoo says, ducking her head shyly. “i’ll try.”

“good.” yujin says before she buries her head back into minjoo’s neck. she’s pretty sure she’s taller than minjoo but minjoo’s so warm. if it were possible, yujin would request for this to be her life forever.

just minjoo holding her.

minjoo kinda reminds yujin of spring. maybe it’s because of their dreams or the flower crowns, or maybe it’s because minjoo smells like flowers. or maybe because minjoo gives off such an innocent vibe that only spring can relate to. or the fact that minjoo feels warm and nice and sunny and maybe there’s a little bit of rain too. 

but most of all, minjoo feels like home.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“right, so yena, this is minjoo and minjoo, this is yena.” yujin says nervously. she feels real bad for minjoo, yena’s going to go full on best friend mode and possibly scare the hell out of minjoo. 

“so… you’re yujin’s soulmate.” yena doesn’t ask it, it’s more of a statement. minjoo nods shyly and brushes hair out of her face. they’re currently in yena’s dorm, nako having gone somewhere to buy breakfast for all of them. 

“nice to meet you, yena.” minjoo says.

“nice to meet you too, minjoo.” yena says and yujin is quite sure yena’s about to start spitting fire at this girl, but instead, yena grabs minjoo’s arm and drags her into her bed. yena sits down comfortably and pats the space in front of her for minjoo to sit. minjoo sits down obediently.

“so…” yena says, glances at yujin and a dangerous smirk cuts across her face.

oh no, she wouldn’t.

“so, minjoo, want to know some embarrassing yujin moments?” yena smiles sweetly at minjoo and yujin charges at her.

“yena, don’t.” yujin all by screams, jumping onto yena and squishing her onto the bed. “don’t you dare.”

“hey, it’s best friend policy to tell your soulmate all your embarrassing moments.” yena pouts. yujin stops and thinks about it.

“okay, but only if you let me do this with yuri.” yena splutters at that, her face going bright red.

“we aren’t together.” yena claims.

“yet.” yujin winks before she gets off of yena and sits beside yena.

“you know, yujin had a crush on you when you guys were kids?” yena says. “she told me before that she really, really, really, liked your hair.”

“slight creepy but okay.” yena shrugs and yujin sends her a half-glare. 

“it’s not creepy.” yujin whines, but she’s quick to be shushed by yena.

“it is.” yena says. minjoo looks at the both of them, a fond smile spreading across her lips. and maybe, yujin is fine with minjoo knowing dumbest moments.

“okay but you talk about yuri’s hair too.” yujin shrugs.

“i do not!” yena lifts her hand and smacks yujin’s thigh. “don’t listen to your dearest soulmate, listen to me instead! i’m the one that carries our friendship.”

“bold of you to assume we’re friends.” yujin grumbles and rubs her thigh, the are which yena smacked was stinging.

“we’re not?” yena opens her mouth in mock shock. “you hurt me.”

“you hurt me.” yujin says, pointing at her thigh.

“sorry, does it hurt that much?” there’s still a playful hint to her voice but yena says more earnestly now.

“nah,” yujin brushes it off and turns to minjoo. she sees her staring in awe at the two friends, her eyes sparkling and yujin could see the longing in her eyes. yujin frowns. 

“minjoo, one day, i’ll bring you to meet yuri and then we can be cupids. after that, we’ll go on double dates with yuri and yena!” yujin says, reaching out to squeeze minjoo’s delicate hands.

“is that your way of asking her out? because that’s a really shitty way, yujin.” yena rolls her eyes and nudges yujin. yujin darts her eyes to minjoo, who’s cheeks are of a slightly red colour. yujin squints and thinks through what she said. 

oh shit, double dates.

“I MEAN ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!” yujin blurts out, the volume of her voice going extremely loud. yujin flushes at what she just did. (a panicked gay wbk)

“of course i want to…” minjoo says and gives a smile that reminds yujin of flowers.

minjoo’s like all the colours in one, but instead of being messy, loud or chaotic, she’s white. white light.

“yikes, y’all love birds, don’t make me puke.” yena wrinkles her nose but there’s a smile lingering on her lips.

“okay, yena.”

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“yujin! your phone!” minjoo calls out to yujin and hands her the phone. “you also forget this.”

“yeah? maybe it’s because i want you to get it for me.” yujin pouts and bats her eyes at minjoo. all she gets in return is an eye roll and a slight blush.

“whatever, let’s go.”

“yujin?” minjoo says after they step out of the dorm. it’s late at night, so not much students outside, most people choosing to either attend a party or sleep on this friday night.

“yes?” yujin hums, her fingers reaching down to grab minjoo’s hand to weave their fingers together.

the way their fingers fit together always have yujin a weird prickly spark of electricity up her arm. while it sounds uncomfortable, it really isn’t. 

“is that why you left your phone in the dorm that day when you rushed out in the morning?” minjoo asks, playfulness evident in her voice. “for me to give it to you?”

“no!” yujin whines. “that was me being a useless, panicked gay.”

“well, that’s okay, because you’re my gay now.”

“that’s sappy.” yujin wrinkles up her nose but she can feel the warmth seeping through her cheeks and she can’t seem to mind the sappiness.

“it is.” minjoo chuckles quietly. the trip down the elevator was with relative silence, same with their walk towards the garden. only the sounds of their footsteps and breathing were able to be heard.

“minjoo?” yujin asks this time. minjoo doesn’t bother giving an answer, just squeezes her hand to let yujin know she’s listening.

of course she is, listening. she’s always listening.

“i’m glad i found you.”

those words echo around minjoo, bounces off her ears, the fingerprints touching her heart, no longer erasable.

“me too, yujin.”

not ‘i’m glad we’re soulmates’ but ‘i’m glad i found you’ because even if they were soulmates, they’d be some thousand miles away from each other. but instead, the wind blew lightly at the stars and they found themselves crashing into each other, not so gracefully.

“yujin?” minjoo asks again.

“minjoo, stop making everything sound dramatic, i’m trying to breath.” yujin heaves a sigh and flashes minjoo a smile.

“okay, but where are we going, exactly?” 

“we’re going to make flower crowns.” yujin says firmly, squeezing minjoo’s hands. “i’m going to make you the prettiest flower crown.”

“not if i can make one prettier for you.” minjoo winks at yujin.

“do i wear a flower crown in your dreams?” yujin blurts out.

“no,” minjoo pauses. “sometimes.”

“really? because you always wear them.” yujin sighs dreamily. “you look gorgeous in them you know? and that’s why i’m making you a flower crown.”

minjoo hums.

“that’s the nicest thing someone has ever done for me.” minjoo whispers quietly.

m .·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“why blue hyacinth?” minjoo questions, nudging yujin’s arm that is working skilfully on the flower crown. 

“because it represents sincerity.” yujin says, her fingers weaving together the crown.

“how do you know these meanings and who taught you how to weave flower crowns?” minjoo asks, her tone confused.

“i googled a lot of the meanings because you always wore flower crowns.” yujin chuckles at herself. “and i know how to do this because my mother taught me.”

“oh,” minjoo adds. “did my flower crowns have nice meanings?”

“it depended on the day,” yujin shrugs.

some days, her flower crown would show sadness, and other days, especially when they were younger, it’d be representing jealousy, but most days, they were happy meanings.

and now, yujin wants to make a crown for minjoo, to show her sincerity.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

“you know, i think it’s pretty cool we get to talk to each other in our dreams.” yujin says.

“we don’t talk to each other though.” 

“oh.”

minjoo chuckles. “it’s a dream.”

“yeah! but we’re still connected like, in a pretty cool way where we can be with each other 24/7.” yujin giggles happily at the thought of it.

“unless we live in different time zones.” minjoo adds, her voice slightly salty.

“unless we live in different time zones.” yujin repeats, a sad smile on her face.

.·:*¨ ✘♚✘ ¨*:·.

when they reach the dorm, yujin places the flower crown on her desk and grabs both of minjoo’s hands to wrestle her down onto her bed, her hands wrapping around minjoo’s body and her face buried in minjoo’s hair.

“see you in my dreams,” minjoo whispers softly, before her eyes flutter shut.

“see you,” yujin whispers, a smile playing on her lips and she drifts into unconsciousness.

and in their dreams, yujin gingerly places a flower crown on minjoo’s small head, cups her cheeks and gives minjoo a light kiss on her forehead.

it’s peaceful, just like flower crowns and white dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyyyyyy i hope yall liked that ksjsks i spent a long time on it and i didn’t edit a portion of it but let’s hope it’s all well in there lmao.,,,, if you want to ask me any questions you can go to my twt; @yulqyen or u can go to my cc; https://curiouscat.me/sightlesshue  
> please talk to me ksjsks


End file.
